Video Games
by 101stars
Summary: Stupid drabble thing I wrote based off one of unluckyheadcanons.tumblr's headcanons. JohnDave pairing.


**((LOl sorry I wrote this when I was very tired so there's probably mistakes all over with the tense or whatever because I do that sometimes and spelling mistakes also but here it's a fucking headcanon from unluckyheadcanons, so enjoy))**

"Dude, you suck so bad at this game." Dave said, his eyes still glued to the screen displaying his and John's game of the Portal 2 co-player version. They were both sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, because from that position Dave said they were closer to the TV.

"Shut up, Dave! It's my first time playing. And you're not any better!" John said, laughing. The pair were enjoying a rainy afternoon playing the game while Dave's Bro was out somewhere. John was pretty sure Dave was cheating, although he wasn't quite sure how. He kept tricking him into jumping down into pits, convincing him that the portal gun they were looking for was hidden down one of them, and despite John's status as the master prankster, he fell for it every time.

Just like now.

"Daaaave, that's not fair! You always make me die!" John whined, punching Dave on the shoulder. The blonde boy laughed, and flicked John on the ear.

"That's what you get for being such a dumbass, bro." Dave said, and John burst into peals of laughter and tried to snatch the controller away from Dave. Seeing this coming, Dave reached his arm up higher than John's head, chuckling as John flailed around, attempting to grab the controller from him.

Suddenly, John hit Dave's wrist, and he dropped the controller on his own head.

"Ow, fuck!" Dave yelled, and whacked John's controller out of his hand.

"Oh, it's on now!" John said gleefully, and tackled Dave to the floor from their sitting position. He began to tickle the blonde boy, and Dave fell backwards onto his back.

"N-no, stop! I'm r-really ticklish, J-John!" Dave spluttered, trying desperately to shove John's hands away.

John laughed. "Nope, this is what you get for cheating in the game, dude!" he said, moving his hands to under Dave's neck.

Dave squealed loudly, and choked out, "Okay, J-John! You w-win, just stop t-tickling me!" He grabbed John's hands, lacing his hands with the smaller boy's so he couldn't tickle him anymore.

They both begin to calm down, getting the last few laughs out of their systems before John finally realizes that he is sitting on Dave's stomach, holding him in a compromised position. John notices that Dave realizes it too, as his face begins to turn red. They stare at each other for a few moments, their breathing heavy.

John stays still for several seconds, searching Dave's face for a reaction as he leans toward him, pressing his lips to Dave's.

A million different thoughts pass through Dave's head at that moment, but hadn't he had a crush on John since he was what, 13? Yes, he fucking had, and here he was, being pinned down and _being kissed_ by him.

Dave leaned up towards John, unfurling his hand from John's to tangle his fingers in the brunette's hair.

Abruptly, the front door opened and John pulled away from that perfect moment, startled. It's Bro, back from wherever the hell he just was. He turned around to kick the door closed with his foot before he turned back, a slow grin spreading over his face as he took in the scene before him: his little brother, pinned down by Egderp. Aw, how sweet.

"Dave, I see you're finally getting some action with John, it's about fucking time too. You've been whining about him all week, and it was starting to get annoying." Bro said, shaking his head and laughing to himself.

Dave glanced between Bro and John, and saw that John's face had turned white. Luckily, Bro walked out of the room, leaving a highly embarrassed Dave and John a little stunned.

John shook his head, and said, "Wait, so, you like me? Thank God, hehe..." he trailed off, staring at Dave, who laughed in response.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"That I like you too?" John grinned. "Then yes, I am."

A smile split Dave's face, something that made John feel warm inside. He leaned up, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Dave felt... what's the word? Fucking happy, that's it. John finally caught on, or whatever. He was just pretty smitten with the whole thing.

John rest his head on Dave's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling into him.

They stayed up until three in the morning, watching stupid cartoons until John's head lolled and he fell asleep on Dave's warm body.


End file.
